This invention relates to a tire cutting apparatus for separating the tread portion and sidewall portion of a tire. The cut by the apparatus is such that the tread portion lies flat after it is cut transversely. The disposal of millions of trade in tires or used tires annually is a huge problem. The seriousness and magnitude of the disposal problem is such that the new tire purchaser or consumer must pay the tire dealer a certain sum such as $1.50 to $3.00 per tire to accept the used tires being replaced. The dealer, in turn, is required to pay a disposal site operator such as a landfill operator a certain sum to accept the used tires for disposal. Typical prior art patents relating to tire cutting machines are Dom, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,888, issued Aug. 17, 1993, Booker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,163, issued Sep. 15, 1992, and Jolliffe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,351, issued Oct. 8, 1991. Typical prior art patents relating to the use of tire treads and tire sidewalls are Tripp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,616, issued Feb. 15, 1994, Chiovitti, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,326, issued Feb. 8, 1994, and Halliburton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,756, issued Aug. 17, 1993.